<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cherry on top by Daily_Scenarios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841691">The cherry on top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios'>Daily_Scenarios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Surprises, celebration, wedding anniversary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert having the most relaxed day celebrating their 2nd wedding anniversary. <br/>Robert might have a surprise Aaron doesn't know about...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cherry on top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron woke up slowly to a lonely bed. He didn’t think about it much, just yawned, rubbed his eyes, then got out of bed. On his way to the stairs, he already heard noises from the kitchen. Then he heard Robert’s soft voice speaking to Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And this time, it goes in your mouth, not on the floor, okay?” – he said to the little boy. – “Come on Seb, we talked about this. Today has to go smoothly. Just help me a little bit.”  – he said while he tried to clean up around the table. He didn’t see Aaron approaching them until he was standing before him, speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.” – he smiled with a sleepy voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing up?” – asked Robert coming closer. His voice was soft, barely a whisper and Aaron had to remember not to lose focus. The white t-shirt his husband wore to bed wasn’t helping either. Robert looked too good. Too good for Aaron to resist his mind from wondering a bit. – “I wanted to bring breakfast in bed.” – he said pointing to the tray almost ready to be served.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I… I didn’t know… should I go back?” – asked Aaron with a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy anniversary. Come here.” – said Robert quietly, as he reached out with one arm to pull Aaron in a kiss. They both heard Seb’s happy squeal as he started clapping, which only made them chuckle a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy anniversary.” – smiled Aaron as they parted – “And what if I wanted to bring breakfast in bed for you?” – he asked teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah well now you see how the boss can overrule all our plans.” – said Robert looking at Seb as he ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dadda, no more.” – he said pushing his plate away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You finished?” – asked Robert. Seb just nodded but his eyes were already on Aaron. He reached out his hands like he always did when he wanted picking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Mr.” – smiled Aaron as he lifted him from his high chair. – “Soon you’ll be too big for us to pick you up.” – he told him half-joking. He knew Seb was growing quickly, but he will always be his little boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” – said Seb, obviously disagreeing with his dad. He hugged Aaron immediately and Aaron shared a look with Robert. A look every parent knew. A silent communication about how much they loved their child. It was a proper family moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How about, auntie Liv helps you with dressing up, and you can go and play in the garden, hmm?” – asked Robert pinching Seb’s cheek. Aaron looked at him confused, but his husband quickly clarified everything for him. – “That’s Liv’s present for us… for our anniversary. She said she would handle Seb all day. Giving us some…. alone time.”– he said with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But… but I thought yesterday…” - said Aaron still confused. Maybe because they spent quite a lot of time alone yesterday, and all weekend basically. Liv or Cain offered to watch Seb, so he and Robert could go for a walk, be together, do… anything they wanted. Anything they didn’t have time nowadays. Because Seb was a 24/7 job. He was in the age where attention was all he wanted and needed, and he didn’t care if it meant his dads cannot spend 5 minutes together all day. He wanted to be with them all the time, he wanted them to play with him. He got used to it during this pandemic. Because they barely left the house, they were always home, and Seb thought it was normal. And what else can a parent do when they won’t leave the house first thing in the morning? Play with the kids. Logical and simple. For Seb anyway. And if it didn’t happen like that, the tantrums soon put an end to the discussion. So help was welcomed from either way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The weekend was a bonus. We needed it, don’t you think?” – asked Robert knowingly ready to go in for a kiss again. Their moment was soon interrupted though when a voice broke the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi lovebirds.” – said Cain greeting them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I thought you said you’re gonna be home later.” – said Robert surprised. Cain left the day before and said he won’t make it home that night, so he will most likely sleep in a hotel. Apparently, that didn’t happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well turns out the bloke wasn’t the negotiating type. He just signed without any fuss so I got home in time. I wish I didn’t.”– he added quietly. It was more like a whisper and none of the boys understood it at first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You what?” – asked Aaron still holding Seb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just… you know there are others living in this house right?” – asked Cain looking at them knowingly. And Robert got it. Yeah, maybe the night before they got a bit carried away. He didn’t think it would be a problem because he thought Cain was away, Seb was already fast asleep, and Liv was listening to music with her headphones on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know this is still OUR house right? You’re just a guest.” – said Robert without meaning anything by it. Aaron just rolled his eyes with slight embarrassment, as he placed Seb in front of the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, you’re up early.” – said Liv greeting them as she walked down the stairs. – “Oh, you’re here.” – she said looking at Cain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” – he huffed before he went up the stairs without another word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice to speak to you. Bye.” – said Liv being her sarcastic self. Robert had to chuckle at that. – “What’s wrong with him?” – she asked trying to know more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing, he’s just… Cain.” – offered Robert with a shrug. Aaron was still busy making sure Seb was comfortable on the couch, not even acknowledging his sister in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what’s up with him? Don’t tell me you had a domestic already. It’s too bloody early.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no… just… ah never mind. Look, you still wanna help with Seb right?” – asked Robert quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want is a bit strong but...yeah, I said I would. Just go and… do whatever, I just don’t wanna know… or hear about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah right.” – he told her shaking his head already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just make sure you check on him a couple of times.” – she said referring to Seb. – “You know the tantrums he can throw when he thinks you abandoned him, right?” – she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not funny.” – said Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but it shows that you’re alike. You and Seb. Drama queens starving for attention.” – she laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I think I’m gonna get Aaron and just… leave you to it.” – said Robert deciding to just let it go. He grabbed the tray, with their breakfast on it, while he quickly placed their coffee mugs on it as well, then just asked Aaron to follow him. He didn’t need to tell twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better now?” – asked Robert with a satisfying grin on his face a couple of hours later. They were in bed, still slightly panting, and Aaron couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” – he sighed with closed eyes. It was a content, happy kind of sigh, and Robert knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been thinking…” - he started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sounds dangerous.” – smiled Aaron still not opening his eyes. Robert kept looking at his face and for a couple of seconds, he almost forgot what he wanted to say. Aaron was too distracting even when he wasn’t even looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”– said Robert rolling on his side, as he continued focusing on Aaron. – “It’s just… you remember how perfect our wedding was?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sentimental.” – he scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up.” – he smiled shoving him away. – “Come on it was 2 years ago, I’m allowed to be sentimental today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sentimental on most days.” – fired back Aaron. – “But… yeah I do remember, course I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know when I close my eyes I can still see you in your suit, as you stepped out of the pub.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You saw that suit hanging up in my room the night before.” – told him Aaron as he turned on his side as well finally returning Robert’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but it wasn’t the same. Seeing You, in it… for the first time… yeah… I think my heart stopped for a second.” – he smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a sap.” – said Aaron biting his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well the feeling’s mutual.” – he said blushing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still?” – asked Robert. It wasn’t like he didn’t know Aaron loved him. He knew. Of course, he did, it’s just… in that moment, the reassurance felt right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always.” – said Aaron looking right into his eyes. – “We went through some heavy stuff last year, and right now, being able to just lie here with you…” - he said grabbing his arm – “…not doing anything. It’s the best day I’ve had in a year. But.. you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” – he said before he kissed him softly. Their moment was interrupted by Aaron’s phone. They should’ve known that someone would ruin the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s me mum.” – sighed Aaron seriously thinking about ignoring it. Now that was a sigh of annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get it.” – told him Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s our special day.” – argued Aaron, while his phone was still ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you don’t get is now, she’s gonna keep calling you all day, then Cain and Liv… and…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, okay… I get it.” – he said knowing Robert was right. –“Hi mum, what is it?” – he asked as soon as he accepted the call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiya luv. I was wondering if you’d want to come over, spend a little time with your sister.” – she said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kidding right?” – said Aaron with a laugh, but when the other end of the line went quiet he realized his mum simply just forgot what day was it today. – “Erm… not today okay? Maybe tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Why?” – she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s our wedding anniversary, I’m spending the day with Robert.” – he said as he looked at Robert who just smiled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can come with you as well.” – argued Chas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, mum we… we just wanna be alone today. You know how it is when you have a kid… we hardly spoke to each other lately.” – he said trying to explain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And where’s Seb now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liv’s watching him.” – said Aaron before he decided to cut it short. – “Look, mum, we’re gonna come over sometime this week okay? Just not today. And no offense but I’m gonna turn off my phone. Bye.” – he said hanging up. Robert gave him a few moments while Aaron indeed turned it off before he started laughing. – “What?” – asked Aaron as he placed his phone back on the nightstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you… did you really tell your mum ….” – he said unable to finish, he was laughing that hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so? I don’t want her to ruin this day. I just… I want this day to be about us. So…” - he said as he inched closer to Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again?” – asked Robert in a low tone, one that always sent a shiver down Aaron’s spine. In an arousing way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Today is about us.” – repeated Aaron – “Just us.” – he said before his lips collided with Robert’s once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their day went by really fast. They didn’t even notice. After a satisfying few hours spent in the room, they emerged to be a little social…. for Seb’s sake. They needed fresh air anyway. Then they had a walk around the village, while they talked about everything and nothing, and it was perfect. The sun was out, they couldn’t even wish for better. As the day went by Aaron often caught Robert staring at him, and when he asked what was it about, Robert always brushed it off with something believable. It calmed Aaron down however deep down he felt like there was something he might didn’t know about. He didn’t wanna press it. He hoped it would come out sooner or later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had to wait until after dinner, when they were already in bed, for Robert to get to the point. After the 26<sup>th</sup> time, he saw Robert staring he couldn’t hold it back anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, you have to tell me now.” – he said. – “Or is there something wrong with my face?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Your face is perfect. Why would you think…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because you’ve been staring at me all day, but you don’t tell me why. It’s getting annoying Robert.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright.” – laughed Robert. – “Can’t it be just… because it’s our anniversary and I love you that much?” – he tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re soppy we all know that… but not that soppy.” – pointed out Aaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. I….” – started Robert before he changed his mind. Aaron knew because of the long pause that originally he wanted to finish that sentence in a different way. – “I just wanna kiss you first.” – he said and didn’t even give Aaron any time to comprehend his words. He just crashed his mouth against Aaron’s and maybe because it was so out of the blue, or just Aaron’s brain cut short – as it always does when it comes to his husband – he just went with it. He let Robert rolled him on his back, kick his feet apart, so he can get comfortable between his thighs. Aaron knew they were both worked up. A little make-out session was enough to do that. Robert was that good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Robert.” – moaned Aaron, and Robert wasn’t sure if it was out of pleasure, or he just wanted him to get to the point of things. And if it’s the latter, did he mean sex, or what Robert originally wanted to say. It was a lot to think about while he felt Aaron getting hard against him. So he stopped his brain for a second or two to make room for all the dirty things he wanted to do to his husband right in that moment. He also knew that Aaron won’t stop asking until he gets his answer, and since he didn’t want to put a hold on this, because kissing Aaron’s neck felt like ecstasy, not to mention all those little thrusts with his hips to create more friction. It was too good to let it go. He didn’t want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tell you later. I promise… just…” - he said praying that Aaron would agree. When a couple of seconds later Aaron flipped him on his back, he knew they won’t stop. Not for a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert felt Aaron’s laugh vibrating against his mouth as he kissed his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t.” – he laughed. – “I can’t go again.” – he sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me neither.” – smiled Robert, still kissing him – “I just can’t stop.” – he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna be sore.” – said Aaron, stating facts. They were quiet but that didn’t stop them from being a little rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to feel it in the morning.” – joined Robert. Aaron just looked at him before he laughed in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are unbelievable.” – he said before they both started chuckling about it. A couple of minutes passed before they calmed down. And after they laid there, in silence for a while, Aaron looked at the clock on the wall, checking the time before he started speaking. – “It’s past midnight. Which means it’s not our anniversary anymore.” – he said, Robert just hummed in agreement as he ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair. – “So… do you wanna tell me now what you couldn’t say earlier?” – he asked being serious. Robert just smiled at him as he licked his lips. He’s been keeping this information from Aaron for months now, and it was time he finally found out about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” – said Robert sitting up a bit. Aaron mirrored his actions, without even realizing it. – “You know how back in March we thought that this pandemic will cause trouble for the business?” – asked Robert. And Aaron knew. It was all they were talking about back in the days. They were worried, that if the business fails they’ll be in big trouble. And for a while, it seemed like they couldn’t avoid recession, but then everything went back to normal, the haulage business was back on track, even if the scrapyard did get less profit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but everything’s good… right?” – he asked worrying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s all good, don’t worry.” – said Robert reassuring him as he stroked his arm – “It’s going really great actually. And I didn’t wanna tell you earlier in case something happens… but….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what?” – asked Aaron being impatient.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We had a few big contracts… and we made good money.” – he said still not jumping to the point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah...and?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And… I know there’s a pandemic so I’m not saying now… or next week or whatever, but… when this… craziness dies down a bit… we could….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could start the surrogacy program… if you still want it.” – he finished with a soft smile on his face, waiting for Aaron’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean…” – said Aaron his voice already choking. – “You mean we have enough money to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To go with it. Yeah. All the way.” – said Robert nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You mean that?” – he asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. I mean it.” – smiled Robert, as he reached out to brush that tear away from Aaron’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can start surrogacy?” – asked Aaron again still not believing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but I would really like to wait until this…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, okay, me too.” – interrupted Aaron. They both knew how serious this pandemic was and surrogacy was risky enough without this factor. They needed it to be safe. – “Oh my god.” – said Aaron suddenly, like he only just understood what this all meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” – smiled Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You…. you want it too right? You’re not just doing this because…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop.” – said Robert shaking his head as he laughed – “I want it. I want it all. A whole football team, remember?” – he asked and all Aaron could do was kiss him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” – he said whispering in his ear. Robert let Aaron push him on his back before he got comfortable with his head on Robert’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” – told him Robert as well. – “I know this isn’t really a present but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kidding?” – asked Aaron lifting up his head to look at his husband. – “This is the best gift I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this, I just wanted something soft and fluffy and I think it's cute enough so, just let me know if you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>